


A Broken Tusk

by Casmopoop



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Lore - Freeform, Other, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: "I cannot understand these symbols, but I bet that fallen at the reef can"You found a strange object and bring it to Variks, you didnt expect his reaction





	A Broken Tusk

**Author's Note:**

> Im into too deep in the Destiny fandom and I wished to make some lore for my Guardian, this came up after a few conversations with a friend of mine and many headcanons and imagines.  
> I might misspelled some of the words, im sorry for that.

Variks looks at the Guardian puzzled before taking the object they are offering him, chuckling. Did they really have that much free time to waste on things like this? However the Eliksni choses to humor them, following this nonsense he accepts whatever they are giving him.

When it rests on his palm, Variks inspect it throughfully: Its a small tusk, not bigger than a bullet, appears very fragile and on a closest look he can see very faint carvings on the surface of the tusk.

For the comun eye, these may look like just a guttural marking, but not for Variks.

They are Eliksni.

He presses his fingers over and over throught them, reading them; He stares at it for a couple of minutes without a sound before hiz gaze mets the Guardian's.

"Where did you find this?" He asks. The Guardian its used to the almost playful tone the Loyal uses when he talks to them, but they never had talk to them with such cold, angry undertone. They remind silent.

Variks growls, hitting the ground with his staff. **_"WHERE_**?!" He shouts, making the Guardian take a step back.

Some nearby awoken stop what they are doing to quickly glance at the Fallen, waiting for pretty much anything. Variks can feel their judgmental eyes all over him, he knows that the trust of the Queen does not equals of the other awoken. He shakes his head and quickly lets out a laugh.

"I did not meant to scared you, friend" He apologizes, lowering his tone. "But you bring me such a gift"

The Guardian nods but holds their distance. "On a Fallen captain, back at Venus" they said, Variks flinchs. "He was wearing it like a necklace, my Ghost told me that he must likely have fought against another Fallen group".

Variks listens very carefully, nodding at some parts.

"Come my friend, we need to talk...In private"

. . .

Probably not many people had been at the back of the fallen's shop. It was a small place where he store his goods, piled on chests with the Judgment House symbol on them, he obviously didnt use that space to rest.

The Guardian stays near the exit while Variks looks throught the green chests until he retrieves a smaller, flatter more old looking one; In the past the chest might been white with gold almost redish details, but now it was grey and there was not trace of gold, making the symbols on it almost invisible. The Eliksni opens the chest, letting the Guardian looks it's contents. Over an old looking Eliksni House banner, it rest another tusk, almost identical to the first one. This one is bigger and it's marks are filled with traces of some liquid metal that makes them shine like glimmer.

"Its been a long time since I had lay thought on this and now a Guardian brings me another one!" Variks laughs but there is not a single indication that he finds this funny.

"You sound...sad" The Guardian points out carefully.

Variks lights up and laughs again, nodding.

"Do you wish to know the story behind it Guardian?"

. . .

_This happened even before the collapse of the Wolves, many, many years ago. There were many strong houses that today are gone. Along those houses were the Broken Tusk._

_The Broken Tusk were a strong yet young house, not many survive the lapse of time and so many Kells believed that such were their fate. But the Tusk persevered winning the favor of few, all thanks to their Kell. He was such a strange but quite curious Eliksni, he was one of the few that did not became rotten._

**Did you knew him?**

_I used to. He was...a friend._

_Zalkris had a calm personality yet a sharp a sharp mind, attributes not many of us are lucky to have._

_Many met their demise in his hands, a ruthless but fair Kell, his people love him and I liked his company._

**What happened to him?**

_He wasnt perfect Guardian, he made a mistake._

_It was supposed to be a quick assault at the Reef, to cause some havock, damage the Queen forces. The Broken Tusk returned home with a victory and an Awoken female._

_Zalkris fancy her and for what I could seen, she never denied his affections._

_His people never questioned the decisions of their Kell, if he wanted to kept the female, such was his will._

_But the other houses did not share this thought, they saw the Awoken with bad eyes and critiqued Zalkris for the fair treatment he give her. She was not a prisioner, but an equal to Zalkris. The Kells dissaproved this behavior, but did not stop him at sight, they humor him for a while. He had to get tired of her at some point._

_But the Kell of the Broken Tusk did not._

_Soon, the imposible happened._

_The maiden was pregnant, carrying the child of the Kell. Zalkris quickly name the unborn as his heir, I remember how bloated with pride he was, he believed that this child was fated to lead the Broken Tusk to glory and he was ready to give them the stars._

_The other Kells were furious. This was not some type of legacy, but a terrible, monstrous mistake. The child was not a child, it was monster, a threat and it need it to be killed, inmediatly._

_Zalkris refused. I tried to convince him to do it, such fusion of races would probably not survive for long anyway, but the Kell of the Tusk was stuborn. He refused everytime the other Kells told him to, and their patience ran out._

_I couldnt warn him but Im sure Zalkris knew what was coming for him._

_Before any of us could understand, a new war between houses begun._

_It was a sanguinary fight, like no other. All of the Houses against a single one they once held close. The Broken Tusk were strong and fast, but they were too few. They didn't last for long._

_When the main Tusk batallion was eliminated, the Houses went for the maiden._

_Zalkris was not an idiot; While the strong of his house was fighting againts who once were their brothers, he lead another group out. They fleed._

_The other Houses put a bounty over his head, another for the maiden and a last one for the unborn one. Thats the last I knew of the Broken Tusk._

_I believe someone brought the head of the maiden, but not the child non Zalkris._

_Many of us just straight accept that the house was extint. But hold and behold, you bring me evidence that they might be still around._

_. . ._

The Guardian remains silent as Variks saves the new tusk along the old one, he is extra careful with it. "Is there...Really a child of an awoken and an eliksni?" They ask.

Variks only shrugs. "Who knows? Maybe there is such a child, maybe it survived maybe it not." The Loyal chuckles "If that...child is something like their father, they are still around."

The Guardian nods, they can feel the buzzing curiosity of their Ghost and if anything the Eliksni had said is truth, the Vanguard would surely be interested. They says their goodbyes, promising to come back again to which Variks barely makes a sound of agreedment; When he finds himself alone, he opens the chest again taking the big tusk. The carves shines on the dim light, reveling him their meaning.

On the very top of the tusk, the can read Zalkris, inmediatly below it a name that belonged to an awoken maiden and in the very tip a name that no Eliksni had ever heard, a name that would probably infuriate them if not scared them.

Variks press his fingers along the symbols, as he did the day he found it.

"Where are you Vaas Caas? Had you really died? Or...Perhaps you live among us?" Variks contemplates the tusk, remembering how it started blank, hanging on his friend neck. He smiles to himself. "Are you perhaps a guardian now? A light fighter?" He snaps a loud laugh, putting it away. "A Eliksni with a ghost. Thats something I will die to see"


End file.
